Betty on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown
by Jaxolelady
Summary: My take on "Sisters on the verge of a nervous breakdown" and "Kissed Off" well certain parts of it anyway.


_**A/N: So this is probably going to be a two part shot of Betty and Daniel after Ignacio had his heart attack. I'm sorry, but it just pissed me off to no end that they wrote in "Molly" and in such a sleazy way! I mean his best friend's dad was on the brink of death! I love Silvio, and I thought his creation of Ugly Betty was amazing. It still is amazing. I adore the writers on the show! OMG! But when they pulled the whole Molly thing, and then let Daniel off the hook so easily! Ugh! Really they should have been spending the time developing the D B relationship. ANYWAY. lol...here you go. My version of how things could have gone in between "Sisters on the verge of a nervous breakdown and Kissed Off. **_

* * *

"You're moving out, aren't you?" Amanda said sadly as she looked at the expression on her friend's face.

Betty sighed and tried to master the tears rising to her throat. "Yea, how did you know?"

Amanda smiled sadly and let a sigh escape, "Because your family needs you right now, and you're good like that."

Betty stared at Amanda in shock, for someone that came across as completely shallow on the surface, she was strangely in tune with everything around her. Betty didn't know what to say as she let her eyes wander around her apartment. Her dream. Her dream that she now had to walk away from. One solitary tear slid down her cheek, and she didn't bother to wipe it away. She wasn't aware of Amanda coming to stand beside her until she felt her arms wrap around her. Amanda pressed her forehead to the side of Betty's face.

"It's okay Betty Boop, we'll find a roommate, and then when everything is settled with your family you can come back." Amanda whispered.

"Really?", Betty asked through the tears clogging her throat.

"Of course!"

Amanda pressed a kiss against Betty hair, where her cheek would normally be, and Betty sighed and allowed the contact. She took what small comfort she could from her former tormentor.

"Thank You Amanda." she muttered trying to gather her strength and get control over her emotions.

Amanda squeezed her one more time in response, and then let go and stood up.

"We need to go out." Amanda declared.

"What? Amanda we are not going out tonight!" Betty exclaimed.

"I happen to think that tonight is the perfect night to go out." Amanda said calmly, "You've been running around all day doing god knows what for everyone except yourself, now it's time to worry about you!"

"But...we have ALL these bills. We can't afford to go throwing money away."

Amanda made an exasperated sound and pulled Betty to her feet. "Listen, tonight we are going out and we are getting wasted. Gah! Afterall we have to celebrate me finally getting this place to myself!"

Betty chuckled at her friend's antics and finally caved. Maybe a drink or two would help loosen her up, today had been a rough day, actually the last two weeks had been completely rough.

She sighed, "Okay Amanda"

Amanda smiled and squealed, "Yay! I get to play Betty dressed up!"

* * *

"Amanda, I'm not really comfortable showing this much skin", Betty exclaimed again as she and Amanda walked toward the long line outside of the night club.

Amanda sighed, "Betty, I really don't understand you. If you want to catch a man, you have to show off those child bearing hips and huge but strangely attractive rack."

"Amanda", Betty exclaimed in low warning.

"Well, it's true. You are one hot tamale", she muttered seductively, "You just need to stop hiding behind all that." She said as she swirled her hand in the general direction of their apartment. "You need to look like this", she said as she waved her hands in front of Betty's new clothes.

"I'm just not accustomed to showing butt cleavage I guess," Betty muttered as she pulled up the waist of her super tight jeans once again, and tugged at the hem of the sparkling gray "slouch shirt" Amanda had forced her to wear. Betty could live with the black leather ankle boots, they were only 5 inches with a one inch platform and actually gave her some much needed height, but she knew as soon as took off her berry colored peat coat that the neckline of her shirt would fall over her shoulder. She almost found it funny that even Amanda's "fat clothes" somehow always made her feel like she wasn't wearing anything. At least her hair and make up was tolerable. She could actually get used to the loose pulled back chignon and side swept bangs. Betty gave Amanda a tight smile as she locked arms with her and they pushed their way to the front of the line. Amanda shot the bouncer a seductive smile and breezed past everyone waiting at the front door. Betty felt an almost nervous temptation flutter around her belly, as they made their way into the packed nightclub. They shouldered their way to the bar and Betty could have sworn she felt someone grab her ass.

Oh yea, tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

It wasn't until her fifth...or wait was it her sixth ..or maybe her seventh appletini that Betty's legs started to go slightly numb. Everything seemed to be better, brighter, happier.

Her problems were pushed to the back of her mind as she clung to the tall Spaniard...or was he Dominican, in front of her. At this point it did not matter to Betty, she did not even care that this guy had his hand in the waist band of her skinny jeans, and one inching up her shirt. She did not care that they were no longer dancing but were basically having sex in the middle of a crowded dance floor. Oh no, Betty did not care, not at all. She even contemplated his offer of taking her off to the coat room. He wanted her, she could feel it through the layers of their clothing. He was so...she didn't even know.

She didn't even care.

As his hand finally reached the edge of her push up bra, his tongue found its way into the shell of her ear. It sort of grossed her out, but it was nice to be wanted. She was so numb at this point it didn't even matter who was doing the wanting. The Maybe-Spaniard pulled her against him and started edging his way off the dance floor, and Betty did nothing to stop him. Giving him a sloppy grin, she followed his lead. So it came as a complete shock to her when she was suddenly yanked out of Maybe-Spaniard's arms, lifted up as if she weighed nothing, swung around and sat back down-gently surprisingly enough- on her feet. She teeter in her heels only a little, and suddenly felt Amanda at her side steadying her.

"What's going on Amanda?" she slurred into her friend's ear.

"Daniel's here", Amanda said seductively.

Betty's head snapped around as she looked at the back of the man that had taken her out of the Maybe-Spaniard's arms, and realized that she was looking at the back of Daniel's head. His stance was tense, his arms loose at his sides, his feet spread apart. Betty realized with a sobering start that he was preparing to fight. A crowd was gathering around Daniel and Maybe-Spaniard. Betty could not hear what they were saying to one another, but from the amount of people gathering she could tell that it was not good.

She pulled away from Amanda and marched back over to the fray, swiftly but carefully swinging between Daniel and one onlooker, she slid into the middle of the would-be fight.

Swinging around to face Daniel she locked eyes with him and put a hand on his chest and began pushing him back through the crowd of people. She pushed him until they were near the bar, dropping her hand she gave him an annoyed look and said, "Really? Fighting Daniel?"

He shrugged and turned to face her as she sidled up to the bar. Betty gave him an annoyed side long glance. She couldn't believe that he was here and had effectively killed her buzz.

"I'll have a Jack and coke," Betty said to the bartender.

"Do you really think that is a good idea Betty?" Daniel asked her softly. He was slightly taken aback at her annoyed look, and even more floored when she knocked back her drink as if it were grape juice.

"I'm fine Daniel", she said harshly as she licked the excess liquor off her full pink lips.

"I think you've had enough," he said protectively as he tried not to watch the action of her tongue.

She laughed sarcastically and held her finger up to get the attention of the bartender. She held up her glass and winked at the young buff man behind the bar. He gave her a toothy grin and a slight nod. Betty bit her lip and smirked at him.

She turned to face her would-be hero and noticed that his face had gone completely red. He seemed to be struggling with words.

"What. Are. You. Doing.?" he finally bit off as he watched her knock back yet another drink and hold up her finger for another round.

"Gah! Pull the stick out Danmule!" she said as she swayed in her seat and grabbed another drink, "I'm just trying to have fun, you know? Being young!"

"This isn't you, though Betty", he said anxiously as he leaned closer to her.

"What the HELL do you, Daniel the-world-revolves-around-me Meade know about me?" she exclaimed as she backed away from him as if he were offensive to her.

He watched in pure shock as she knocked back yet another drink and then slid off the bar stool.

"I don't know why you came here", she said as she rounded on him, "but I can handle myself." She turned and stormed away from the bar, making a beeline for the door. She felt no less than 3 hands grab her ass, and she didn't even bother going for her coat. She knew it was cold out but that didn't matter to her. She needed to get away from this place and clear her head.

And damn him anyway, she thought furiously as she stormed down the crowded sidewalk. Who did he think he was? She didn't even call him there, he had some freaking nerve.

"BETTY!" She heard behind her, and as she turned she saw Daniel running toward her, with rising anger she turned on heel and continued storming down the street.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around, she pulled away from him and continued down the block.

"Where the hell are you going?" he exploded behind her and then began running after her to keep up with her. Since his legs were much longer and stronger than hers he caught up to her easily and managed to keep pace with her as well. This only managed to annoy Betty further and caused her to suddenly stop in her tracks and begin walking the other way.

"Leave me alone Daniel", she ground out as she felt the excess alcohol begin to effect her. She tripped over her heels and would have fallen if it weren't for his strong arm around her waist.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!", she screamed at him as she got her bearings. She pushed away from him and leaned against the chain-link fence to pull her heels off. She continued walking down the street in her newly exposed bright pink Hello Kitty socks.

"Betty what the hell? You were fine earlier today, now you are completely spun out. Please", he begged, " talk to me, I'm your friend. I thought your best friend."

He was shocked when she rounded on him, "Best friend", she scoffed, "Really Daniel, you are NOT my friend."

He opened his mouth to speak but she began talking over him, her every word dripping with disdain, and to Daniel's completely devastation, hatred.

"You don't anything about me! What kind of friend are you?" she said as she threw her arms wide and her shoes flung to parts unknown. "I have been going through the most difficult time in my life for the last two weeks, and where were you? On an island vacation with some woman that you shouldn't even be with." she hissed.

"I sat in the hospital for a week with my father in a coma, thinking he's going to die. I was COMPLETELY devastated Daniel!" she was breathing fast, tears dripping down her face, making her mascara run. "I needed my friend Daniel, I needed my best friend to hold my hand and tell me that everything was going to be okay! Where the hell were you?" she turned and began walking away from him again, this time faster.

Suddenly she swung around to face him again and the despair he saw in her eyes was nearly his undoing," You know what kills me? I was there for you, always, always there for you. Not as your assistant, but your FRIEND, as your friend Daniel. I sat at the hospital when your dad was dying while you ignored me! I held your hand through planning his funeral, and for a week after that! I would do anything for you, have put you above my family, my boyfriends because you are my friend and I love you! But god the first time I need you, just need you to be there, you aren't! You send crappy flowers instead!"

He grabbed her arm and when she tried to pull away from him, he brought her in close and tucked her into his body. She struggled against him, and he could all but feel the waves pain rolling off her.

"And now you want to come here and ruin the only thing that has made it okay?" she screamed, "Let me go Daniel! LET ME GO!" she fought against him but he easily held her against him and let her kick and scream. He had never seen Betty so broken, so shattered that he felt tears glazing his own eyes.

"I'm so sorry Betty," he crooned into her hair, "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Please, please you have to forgive me. I'll be a better friend, the kind of friend you deserve. I can't lose you." he pleaded as he began to sway with her.

Betty suddenly stopped moving and then in a strained voice said, "Daniel, let me go."

"No"

"Daniel please.."

"No damnit! I've got you, we're a team remember? I know I'm no good at this but.."

"DANIEL! I'm going to be sick!" she screamed and he released her just in time for her to take two steps and then begin puking on the sidewalk. He rushed over to her, tucking tendrils of hair behind her ears, and supporting her as she emptied the contents of her stomach. He rubbed her back and muttered soothing words to her, and caught her as she began to fall to the ground.

He swung her up into his arms, and began walking back toward the club. Her head bounced against his shoulder and she muttered, "Why am I floating?"

"I'm carrying you", he said slightly amused.

"You know, I really do love you Daniel. I'm so sorry it's so hard for you to love me back." she said before her head lulled back and she passed out.


End file.
